Feelings
by panpanpeppermint
Summary: Alex meets Jenna. A woman he saved months ago by injecting the virus to her. Will she change Alex for the better or worse? Alex/OC


Alex Mercer stood on top the highest building in New York City. He glanced down at the citizen from the Empire State Building. Everything was so tiny. _Ants._

He had been roaming the city for five months so far. Taking care of Blackwatch forces and infected. Almost finished with his work indeed. It was beginning to bore him. New York was recovering, that was good but he was bored. Not that destroying the largest city in the US of A was going to make him not bored. That would make him a complete monster.

Alex wondered if he was a human. _I am not a human, something less than human and something more._ Did he have feelings? Could he love? He was sure he could hate. He cared for his sister. Something the_ real_ Alex Mercer couldn't achieve. Was ZEUS a monster or was the real Alex Mercer one? He released this virus upon Manhattan.

Alex noticed a hunter on the street. He leaped down the building creating a huge impact on the ground. He casually used his hammer fists to stun a nearby hunter. Then he preceded to uppercut the hunter and airslash him with his blade. He consumed the hunter. Alex felt much better.

Much better that he saved Manhattan? Hunters were rare. He had killed most of the hunters. Maybe Alex was gaining emotions… He wasn't sure if this made him horrified or proud. The voices in his head were annoying him so he couldn't think clearly. The voices were telling him it was good. Good in what way? What did good really mean?

All this thinking was making Alex frustrated. How could he have feelings? Humans had feelings. He was not human. Even the real Alex Mercer was a monster? Did this make him a monster? He was a virus… that killed thousands of people. The real Alex Mercer released it on the city. As "insurance". Maybe that made him more human than the real Mercer.

Alex decided to morph into a human disguise. Just a random person he consumed a couple of months ago. _Oh god_. A random person. He consumed. Alex's mind was plagued at the thought of consuming an innocent person.

He decided to talk a walk to think this out. Alex looked at the foliage of Manhattan's Central Park. The warm autumn colors soothed his aching conscience. His mind throbbed from the thought of his evil deeds. Having emotions was a curse. Sometimes they were a blessing. Mostly a curse.

Out the corner of his eye, he noticed infected attacking civilians. He almost transformed back in to his regular form but someone was talking care of the infected. Someone else.

It was a woman. She slashed the infected in half with her claws. One swift movement. Just one. The group of infected were cut in half. Alex could not believe his eyes. She finished the remaining infected by tunneling biomass to ground which erupted and sent large spikes, impaling the infected.

She had the same powers as him. Was she on his side? Who was she? The woman had long jet-black hair reaching her breasts. She was wearing jeans, sneakers and a light blue hoodie. Her vibrant brown eyes stood out from her pale skin.

Alex morphed into his regular form and calmly approached the woman.

"Er… hi, Alex Mercer here," He wasn't very good at introductions.

"Oh, uh hi. Name's Jenna Rhondes. Seem familiar? You saved me,"

"W-w-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Alex regretted saying those words. It made him seem… cold. Which he already was but he wanted to change that.

"Well, I was dying and then you came and injected me. So now I have these powers! I'm just doing what you do,"

"C-c-copying me?" Alex tried to hide the flattery in his voice. A soft blush grew over his pale face.

"Uh, yeah! Duh?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh! Twenty seven,"

"Jenna, I'm sure what to do with you…"

A horrifying look grew on Jenna's face. The upbeat girl grew scared. She learned Alex Mercer was dangerous and not to be messed with. She really didn't want to piss him off. Jenna wished she hadn't ignored those warnings…

"Um, then don't hurt me…?" Jenna tried to get innocent as possible. She did not want to be a victim of Alex Mercer's cruelty. He didn't so cruel so far yet…

"Oh, sorry if I scared you. Do you want to um… save Manhattan with me?" Alex wasn't sure where this conversation was going. He wasn't himself today, that's for sure. He wasn't even sure what was himself. Alex just felt the sudden urge to take this girl along with him.

He remembered her. A few months ago, he stopped a dying young woman lying on the ground. Her eyes frightened. Tears spilling out. She had no willpower to stay alive. No family. Nobody. Alex should have ended her life then and there. But noooo, cruel mercy. He injected her with the virus.

She didn't seem so mad at him for giving her a second chance. She was bright and energetic. Part of Alex wanted to keep her like a pet, part of him wanted to show her the cruelty of the world. Alex decided to take her along. He was feeling lonely. He had been used to feeling alone but after talking to her, she'd seemed like good company.

Besides, she was naïve. Alex didn't like naïve. For some reason though… He wanted her. He just didn't know why.

"Oh, of course. I'll… uh… save Manhattan with you."

* * *

><p>Alex wasn't himself today. Not sure what himself was. But Jenna was making him feel fuzzy inside. The voices in his head were congratulating him.<p>

"Nice! Good luck getting to first base!"

"She's hot!"

"Dude, score!"

"Awww, you two would make such a cute couple!"

"You could be more than friends!"


End file.
